Seeking His Soul
by StarryNocte
Summary: After he and Maka have a falling out Soul finds himself kidnapped by ruthless arms dealer. Treated like nothing more than a tool can he make it through what is to come? And now Maka must save him, but can she find him? Rating, summary, and title may change. Go easy on me okay? This is my first fic!
1. Falling Out

**Hey you peoples. I recently got into Soul eater. I watched all 52 episodes of the Anime in 6 school days! Anyway, now I am _OBSESSED. _So I figured this fandom needs more fics of Soul getting kidnapped because I couldn't find enough. I just decided to put my own twist on things. Enjoy!****^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Darn. **

* * *

_It was a lazy spring evening in Death City. The demented sun was creeping below the horizon, casting strange shadows off of buildings and trees and other interesting things. The weather was warm but not sweltering and it wasn't chilly either, making it a perfect day for the citizens of the city to stroll around with loved ones or hang out with friends. However, peace did not reside in every nook and cranny. As the moon's pointed head began it's long climb into the night sky the gentle quiet in one particular apartment building was shattered. Heated words rose from the colorful complex. Heated words that perhaps had not meant to be so harsh._

* * *

Soul's crimson eyes blazed in anger. _She had no right!_

"Hey! You can't call yourself so great! Just because you're a meister and I'm a weapon!"

The day had started out well enough but after they got home from school a small argument had escalated into a shouting match.

"Without me you couldn't fight! You _can't _become a death scythe without _me!_" Maka sure could scream when she wanted to.

"Oh yeah? Well how do you know? You never let me test my skill because you're too afraid of me getting _stronger _than you! Which I already _am anyway!" _Soul retorted angrily.

"No you aren't!" Screamed Maka. "I don't even need you! Without you I can just find a new partner, but you'll be stuck partnerless because no one is their right mind would pick you!"

Soul snarled, shark teeth bared. "Then I guess _you're_ just a flat chested lunatic!" Maka spluttered. _She wasn't flat chested! _She shoved Soul backwards, truly angry now (As if she wasn't already).

"You know _what Soul? _I wouldn't have picked you if I knew what a lazy jerk you were! You are such a _loser!" _ For the first time Soul's face registered real hurt. He opened his mouth to retort but Maka cut him off.

"The only things you're good at are getting on my nerves and playing creepy piano music that I can't believe I ever liked! Your parents probably were lying to you when they said you were _good. _Your music _sucks, Soul." _Immediately she wished she hadn't said that. The shock, betrayal and anger on her weapon's face threatened to make her crack. _She must stay strong. No take backs._

The door slammed behind her as Soul stormed out of the apartment.

If Maka had won, why did she feel like she lost?


	2. Caged

**Chapter 2! Yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Soul Eater. Double darn.**

* * *

Soul tried to blink back the gathering tears with little success. _Cool guys don't cry._

The last remains of sunlight were fading away as the boy wandered down the street. He didn't want to return to Maka but he knew he had to. He repositioned his headband and sighed. _Did Maka really mean that? _He couldn't face Maka again if she did. Maybe he really wan't that good of a piano player. Maybe his parents had been lying to him. He knew they sometimes did things like that.

He wandered down the road, taking turns at leisure until he had cooled down well enough. There was still that ache though, that hadn't gone away yet.

"You lost kid?"

Soul's head snapped up as he saw a wizened old man sitting on the porch of a (possibly older) house. The brick monstrosity was lit up enough to be like a beacon for anyone around. He glanced at his surroundings before grumbling. "I am now." The man laughed. "Thought so, here, sit down." Soul became aware of a heavy weariness and he gratefully stepped onto the porch into a world of light. And moths. The man eyed him, "You can _sit down_, I'm not some old dude who kidnaps ruffians like you." Soul glanced at the open rocking chair sitting on the porch, it looked like it was going to collapse any minute into a pile of wood and wicker. Besides, rocking chairs were so uncool. But he _was _tired. He gently eased into the chair.

"You go to the academy?"

Soul nodded.

"Weapon or Meister?"

"Weapon."

"Where's your meister then? Or do you not have one?"

"I have one, she's just..." _Really mean to me. _Soul sighed silently rebuking himself. he should really give her more credit, they _had _been in an argument and he had said angry words as well.

"You had a falling out?" The question shook him from his reverie.

"I guess."

"I'll spare a little advice, she probably means well and so do you, you guys just need to accept each other and learn to swallow pride. Forgive and forget I say."

Soul nodded, he was only half listening.

"Do you know the way to Cloud Street? he asked, getting up from the chair and wincing at the assortment of groans and creaks.

"Yes, but first, I'm curious, what weapon form are you?"

"Scythe. Soon to be a Death Scythe!" Some of the old Soul was coming back now.

"Not for a while yet." The elderly man said, rubbing his hands together and getting up from his own incredibly old rocking chair.

Soul looked up in surprise at the man's words, "What are you tal-" The question was unfinished as rough hands suddenly wrapped around him. Gloved hands covered his mouth, grabbed his arms, held him in place. A deep voice hummed with approval. "A scythe, how rare, and an albino too!" Soul struggled, he tried to transform but when he reached out to his weapon form he only felt a slight fuzziness in his head, and he couldn't change. "Just the right age too." The elderly man, the man he had so foolishly put his trust walked into the house, "Go ahead boys. Take him." The lights in the house turned off and Soul felt the cold fist of fear in his throat. _This isn't good._

Soul tried to break free, kicking, scratching, clawing. Instead he was met with a jolt of pain. "None of that, weapon." That same baritone commanded. "Get the cage." Soul tried to bite the hand covering his mouth but in the position he was in, a forced kneel on the ground, he couldn't pierce the thick black gloves. Soul's eyes, adjusting to the darkness glimpsed a broad shouldered man hauling what looked like a box towards them. _I don't want to go in there. _The man pulled on the door. "It wont open." As Soul watched the man struggle with the cage he felt something, a conscience, brush his soul. He stopped his struggle and looked up, _Maka?_

"Here you hold him, I can get it open." The baritone voice grated Soul's ears as the other voice, a generic sounding tenor emitted small huffs as he struggled with the door to the 'cage.' "Hold him!" Soul's mind was racing, of course Maka had gone looking for him, she wouldn't stand for him being out on his own. Silly overprotective bookworm. As the transition of hands keeping him in place occurred he snapped his head back and was rewarded with a cry of pain from the tenor. "Maka! Maka! HELP!" His voice shattered the tranquil silence and he knew there was no way she hadn't heard him. Her faint thought from their ever close wavelengths reached him. _I'm coming Soul._

Large hands slapped back onto his mouth and he was swung sideways until the side of his head cracked with the sidewalk and he saw stars. _So not cool. _There was a loud clang as the baritone had gotten the cage open, all stealth was put aside as Soul was lifted off the ground by both men and carried to the cage. It really just looked like a dog kennel with one side being the 'door' and the other 5 being some sort of plastic or otherwise, and Soul was repulsed by it, _he wasn't going to be treated like an animal. _He kicked at the cage but the men lowered him into it all the same. Something jabbed into his right arm and he felt a rush then everything was covered in a thick fog.

He tried to reach out of the kennel but his hands met bars. Soul felt sick and dizzy and oh so tired.. There was a sensation of movement now. Voices. A shout. He thought he heard his meister calling him but he couldn't do anything. Just lie on the floor of his cage and wait for it all to end.

_Maka._

The fog closed in.

_Soul!_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness but I tried to make up for it by posting this and chapter 1 in one day. Anyway...That's all for today! Please subscribe or review or both! You could even favorite. I mean, if you want to. No pressure. I'll update soon, with school ending I'll have more time. Hooray! :D**


	3. Transport

**AN: I really would have posted this sooner. Really. Except one week into summer vacation I get sick. That is a bad omen. :P Anyway, just to let you know I'm editing all the chapters that I have posted and will post just for small grammatical errors and rewording and stuff like that. Nothing massive or anything. **

**Now that I'm not so sick anymore I'll be posting more often. In fact, because I am very sorry to keep this chapter short I'll be posting the next (hopefully longer) segment of the fic either later today or tomorrow. Yeesh. I just thought this ended at the right place.**

**I also would have posted a disclaimer saying that I don't own Soul Eater and stuff like that but that is so cliche.**

* * *

All though it was late in the night Maka's apartment was alive with activity. Death the kid and Black Star were there along with their weapons. Maka's and her friends were in the kitchen listening as Maka retold her story. They hadn't understood her the first time because she had kept bursting into tears. Tusbaki had finally managed to calm her down a bit by telling her that she needed to be strong for Soul. Even though Maka's lip trembled as she dictated what had happened. "I was worried when Soul left, and I wanted to apologize so after a while I went after him, I sensed his soul w-wavelength and heard his cries just before he was grabbed by t-two l-large men and stuffed in a cage. They fled down the street after they saw me and I pursued them, but they got too far ahead and then, somehow I c-couldn't sense their s-s-souls anymore. It was like they v-vanished!"_  
And I never got to say I was sorry.__  
_

Tsubaki, Liz and Patti attempted to comfort the distressed meister as Black Star and Death the Kid discussed the situation. "I'm going to kill whoever took Soul." Blackstar growled, his usual egotistical attitude replaced with grim cold fury. That was worse. Kid meanwhile was deep in thought. "There are too many questions left unanswered. Why did they take Soul? Why did they run away when they could have beaten Maka? Why didn't they take Maka? Who was behind it? Where are they taking him? Who _are _they?" He voiced aloud, his temper growing with each mystery. "_Damn it!" _He slammed his hand onto the counter.  
"Look Maka, we'll spread out and look for him, the kidnappers can't have gone far! Maka! Pull yourself together! You want to find Soul _don't you_?" Liz's statement was like a slap to the face for Maka. She lifted her eyes to meet the weapon's, eyes brimming with anger. "Of course I want to find Soul, how dareyou even _think_ that I wouldn't!" For a moment Liz said nothing, her face was pale as she softly whispered, "I'm sorry." Black Star spoke up, his old fire coming back as he leaped onto the counter. "Then let's go look for him!"

* * *

The rocking of Soul's cramped prison wouldn't stop. All through his reluctant slumber his cage moved to and fro and when he awoke into darkness he slipped and slid around, banging himself again and again against the encroaching walls. _I hate headaches._ Soul slipped in and out of sleep, the tranquilizers, or what he had _assumed _to be tranquilizers were still inside, causing what little he could see to appear blurred and making him feel dizzy and sick. On top of that he couldn't transform. Countless times Soul had reached out to his weapon form, only to be met with a familiar fuzzy sensation, and nothing else. A dark cloth covered the lone entrance of his tiny cell making it impossible for him to discern whether it was night or day. _Damn. They know what they're doing. _And that was what scared him.

* * *

The tip of the strange sun was beginning to poke over the horizon as the six friends regrouped in Maka's apartment. There had been no sign of mysterious men or Maka's kidnapped partner. The fact that they could all barely stay on their feet and the arrival of Maka's papa caused the hastily assembled search party to disband and go to each of their respective homes. This left Maka with her papa who, after _another _tearful explanation had gone out to look himself. Abandoning Maka to her own devices.  
_And I never got to say my goodbyes._

* * *

...

...

...

...

Soul awoke with a start. He was curled into a ball to preserve space and make his cell feel...roomier. It worked. Kind of. As he shifted position his head banged into the ceiling of his prison. "Damn it." He tried to shift forms but found he couldn't. _Again. "_Damn it!" He positioned himself so that his feet pressed against the bars and that his head, neck and shoulders were leaning against the back of the cage. He pushed, and the confining cell should have been forced open. But it wasn't. "_Damn it!" _He snarled again. _This is pathetic, how am I supposed to get back to Maka like this? I need to get out of here! _And not a moment later there was a bump. It wasn't the usual bump that occurred with the jostling of the confining prison but a resounding finalizing "bump." Soul's heart sank. He had a feeling he had reached his destination. The weapon feigned sleep, to get a better chance at escaping.

Soul heard the soft murmurs of indistinct voices and clenched and unclenched his fists in preparation as he lay on the bottom of the cage. And suddenly it was all over. The black cover over the scythe's cell was raised as a latch was lifted somewhere and large gloved hands reached through the now open hatch and took hold of Soul's arm. The hands dragged Soul forward. The captive, suddenly fearing the worst, dropped all attempts at pretending to sleep as he kicked, screamed, bit and tore to no avail while those _terrible _hands yanked his arm further out of the tiny cell.  
More hands. they reached into the cage cloaked in black leather and held the thrashing weapon down as the first pair of hands pulled out a syringe. Soul stilled. His eyes were riveted to the needle as it came closer and closer to his pale wrist. Then the needle was lowered and everything melted away. _Again._

* * *

**Aww..poor Soul! In truth I could just eat Soul angst like, all day, every day.**

**I actually really hate the way I wrote this chapter. I think it is a poor excuse. Speaking of excuses...I was sick...don't blame me...  
I'll refine it later anyway...**

**If you like it or something please review or follow or something like that. *sniff***

**Thx! ^^**


	4. Interrogation

**AN: It's 11:14 pm my time. I'm still keeping my promise. Honestly, I can't tell if this is going to be longish or shortish because I typed this up on an IPad. -_- The dimensions are really weird there. Anyway...I actually liked this chapter. Hmm...**

**Oh yeah I'm still working on the character personalities so as you have probably noticed people go OOC at times. That is another little thing I'm trying to fix by rewording things. :)**

**This is a disclaimer,  
Simply stating this,  
I don't own Soul Eater,  
Cause if I did I'd...hiss?...(with joy?)**

***skips verse to go straight to chorus***

**OH Jingle Bells,  
Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way,  
I wish that I owned S-E,  
Cause in that world I'd stay!**

**HEY!**

**High five if you started reading it to a tune before you saw jingle bells. :3**

* * *

"Soul." A voice pierced the dark clouds that was the weapon's mind. "Soul. You've got to wake up now." The warm almost comforting tone drew Soul out from his waking dreams. The boy slowly lifted his head up to see, yet another large man standing in front of him. He wasn't in his cage, instead he was chained to the wall of a stark white room. A clipboard lay on a table to his right while his 'glorified dog carrier' lay to the left of him. Soul's jacket, shoes, and socks were missing as well but that wasn't the issue right now. He needed answers...and an escape route.

"How do you know my name?" Soul thought his own voice sounded kind of slurred but he wasn't sure. _Stupid tranquilizers._ The man chuckled darkly. "You have no idea whats going to happen to you, right? We watched you for some time before we moved in and took control." Soul pulled at his bonds. "I don't know who you are but you better let me go! Otherwise when my meister finds me she is gonna kick your a-" The last word was muffled as the man slapped his gloved hand over Soul's mouth. He grinned. "Don't you understand? You're never see your meister again. Now if you are quite done issuing petty threats lets get this over with as fast and routinely as possible. Hell, you might even get a few questions answered. Cause I know you have a mighty amount of them." In those few sentences the man's appearance had changed. Gone were the warm and fluffy, now his eyes were hard, his voice cold, icy even. Soul gulped as the man pulled his hand away and grabbed the clipboard. He pulled out a pen and for a moment all that could be heard was Soul's ragged breathing and the soft scratching as the man jotted something down.

"Name?"

"You know my name."

"Name?"

"..."

The man sighed then wrote something down. "Name?"

"You _already know my name. Damnit!"_

The man looked up and emitted a bored sigh. "How about this, I'll tell you _my_ name if you tell me _yours._ You get one chance though." The man cleared his throat and ran his hand through his sandy hair. "My associates call me Kratos. It's a greek name."Soul shifted position before muttering his response. "Soul Eater." Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Your_ full_ name." The weapon looked stricken. "Soul Eater." Then in a small whisper. "Evans."

Kratos had a smug smile on his face as he wrote it down. "That's better, now we're _that_ much closer to the end. Your age?"

"...Just turned fourteen." His captive raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you were older." Soul bared his teeth in silent response.

"Okay then, demon weapon form?"

"Scythe..."

The man looked up, his expression showing pleasant surprise.. "A scythe? How nice, that's very rare. We'll get a nice price on you in that case."

A fresh wave of panic swept over Soul and he pulled at his chains, causing loud rattling to echo through the room. "Price? You're selling me?" The boy's voice rose in pitch and volume and he hated it. "Of course we're selling you Soul! You're a weapon, not a person! And, more importantly you are a DT. To top it off since you're a scythe _and _an albino we'll be able to charge nearly double than the usual!" Kratos seemed so happy, treating Soul as if he was of no importance.

"Bastard."

Soul shrank back as his interrogator's face darkened with anger. Kratos raised his hand, his eyes black and glittering as the room seemed to darken. Soul stared at him, a glimmer of fear sparking in his crimson eyes. With visible force Kratos lowered his hand and the dark room seemed to brighten a little. "You're lucky _Weapon. _If you weren't worth so much I'd have dragged respect out of you. And even if you _are _profitable there is a certain_ line_ you can cross where _I wont hold back. _A DT like you can't fend for yourself anyway!" Kratos paused as he saw Soul's confusion at the term. He growled exasperatedly. "Look scythe, there are two types of weapons in the world. Those who can fight by _themselves, _the 'independent tools,' and those _who can't, _the _dependent tools_. You are a _DT_ incapable of actually defending yourself. _You are useless!" _

Soul hung his head. Kratos had just voiced his own fears. A tear trickled down his cheek and dripped off his nose as his captor resumed the interrogation. "Did you go the DWMA?"

"Yes." Soul's red eyes were dull and his voice was low.

"How many souls did you get?"

"Forty-eight."

"Have you ever had intercourse?"

"No."

On and on the questions continued until the blood had drained from Soul's arms and he was nodding off.

He couldn't remember when it stopped.

* * *

Four days, seventeen hours, thirty-something minutes. That is how long Soul has been gone. And it's my fault. People keep telling me it's not, but they weren't there to see it. I should have done something, I _could have _done something. I don't know what but I might have made a difference. So many people have looked. Me, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the kid, Liz, Patti, Papa, Miss Marie, Proffessor Stein...even Sid and Nygus helped by spreading word of a reward for finding Soul all through the DWMA. But where was Soul? Not here. I wish he was here.

Studying isn't fun anymore.

Reading isn't fun anymore.

Going outside isn't fun anymore.

Playing basketball isn't fun anymore.

Listening to music isn't fun anymore.

Nothing is fun anymore.

_I miss you Soul._

* * *

**Uggggggggggghhhhhhh! IT LOOKS SO SHORT! DANG IT! Okay. I promise. Next one will be nice and long and packed with juicy angst from EVERYONE! Ok, maybe not _everyone_ but at least Soul. :3 Did I mention I love Soul angst?**_  
_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Also stay tuned because NEXT CHAPTER SOUL GETS...SOLD! (read that aloud) Poor Soul. Heh heh heh... :3**

**Hey, if you like it then subscribe it, review it, print it out and use it as a place mat! Feel free to favorite or follow too. ;) See ya!**


	5. Souled

**AN: Hurmph. You might want to read this. VVVVVVVV**

**I'm adding an OC because I couldn't fathom kidnapping another character to strand with Soul. If you think about if for a while it _does _make sense. Don't worry though. It's not going to be all OC centric with humongous painful backstories and long boring chapters dedicated to the character. This is still about Soul and Maka and will eventually be So/Ma.**

**So Soul isn 't going to go all ga-ga in love with this character. I'm a realist. I simply went through my ever growing OC folder and picked an interesting one for this situation. Don't burn me for it. Okay?  
**

** Important stuff is done now.**

**Anyway. After that ****announcement I'll just say that...sorry for the wait. I was at a friend's summer home. Though I have noticed that all my chapters get longer and longer each time. That's a good sign.**

**No I don't own Soul Eater, I think I would know if I did.**

* * *

Soul never thought he'd get tired of music. But somehow, it happened. After he had passed out the rather depressed weapon had awoken in his confined cage. It was pitch black so apparently Kratos or some other psycho had pulled the black cloth over the cell. Soul growled in frustration. Apart from bathroom breaks he wasn't allowed to do anything except just sit there and bide his time. A tray of food was placed in his cell at some undetermined time, no forks, knives or spoons. If he screamed or made some other loud noise he was tranquilized. He didn't know how long he had been here because he couldn't tell night from day and the meals just served to confuse him. At first his only respite had been the music. His captors played music for some reason, maybe to calm the weapons or something. If there _were_ other weapons imprisoned with him that is. Either way Soul had decided he was thoroughly _sick _of classical. Before this whole incident he had been fine with it, he'd even enjoyed listening to it some days. But after you hear the same tracks over and over again for...who knows how long...Soul jammed his fingers in his ears and emitted a low moan.  
_Why wont it stop?_

Soul became aware of his cage being opened. Dim light but light nonetheless flooded his enclosure. The weapon's head throbbed painfully. Large hands slowly reached in to grab Soul but he growled and curled in on himself. Life was miserable. The owner of the hands, a thin wiry man with a pointy nose, gripped Soul by his hair and yanked, receiving a pained whine in response. The man's brow furrowed, _was the scythe sick?_

He held the weapon's ash hair tighter and pulled him forward, Soul whimpered in protest but let himself be dragged closer. The man pulled off one glove and pressed a cold hand to the boy's forehead wincing at the heat. He pulled out a small black case and opened it revealing a collection of pills. Putting his glove back on the man selected one of the capsules and closed the case. "Open your mouth." The man's voice was reedy and matched his looks. Soul turned his head away and instead, pressed his lips tightly together. "You are trying my patience. We can't have any of our stock getting sick." The man gripped Soul by his chin and turned his head towards him. He slipped his other hand containing the pill closer so that the medicine touched Soul's lips. "Open." The weapon shook his head lightly, cheeks flushed and hair messy. He felt terrible. He closed his eyes and tried to escape his situation. _This is a dream, when I wake up everything will be better. _

Soul suddenly realized he couldn't breathe. His eyes snapped open and he glared at the leering man. A hand was pinching his nose shut. Soul tried to bring his arms up to fight back but due to the fact that he wasn't all the way out of his cage they remained trapped behind him. He bucked and kicked to no avail as the world around him started losing his color and he finally gave in to his human desire. Gasping, Soul drew in large breaths as the capsule was forced into his mouth. _Damnit._ He was dizzy as his head was turned upwards, making him swallow and the horrible thin man shoved him back into his cell. "Just wanted to let you know you're getting viewed by a private buyer tomorrow. You had better behave. Otherwise you will be _severely _punished." Soul said nothing. He hated the idea that to these men he was nothing more than a tool to be bought and sold. The world started to dissolve into meaningless smudges. _Just another sedative._

Soul sighed and curled in the corner of his cage. _Maka. Where are you?_

* * *

He didn't know how long he drifted in limbo before the familiar black room formed around him. Soul rubbed his dry eyes with the sleeves of his suit. "Well you're in quite the predicament aren't you?" The taunting voice of his inner demon grated against his nerves. "Whatever, you could have come sooner, when I actually needed your help." Soul snapped back. The demon raised an eyebrow. "Who's to say you don't need my help now? After all you're stranded far away from your home, your meister, and your friends. How about you let me step in?" Soul weighed his options. He wanted to leave this disgusting hellhole but on the other hand..."How do I know you will give me back control after I get free?" The little demon's smile faded slightly. "You don't know." "Then I'm not doing this." The boy's demeanor was adamant. The demon growled. "Fine! We'll see how willing you are _after _you get _sold."__  
_

_And then there was darkness._

_And movement. And light._

Soul slammed into the side of the cage. The familiar rocking indicating he was being moved. He groaned, the headache that had briefly dissipated was back and raging inside his head. On the other hand this could be another chance for him to escape. He waited for who knows how long until the cell stopped moving. Soul tensed. He was _not _going to waste this opportunity. It happened anyway. Soul was roughly dumped on the floor of a tiny room, something snapped around his neck as he was still trying to process what was going on. Within the span of a few moments Soul found himself with his hands and feet bound and a cold metal collar around his neck. _Damnit_

The small room had only one door, no windows. A couch sat against one wall and there wasn't much else. The weapon was aware of a person sitting on the couch and one standing. He tried to transform again. No dice. He struggled with his bonds, trying to pull his hand out of the complicated knot they were ensnared with.

_"_So this is him?" The soft voice caused him to look up in surprise. He _knew _that voice. He just hadn't expected her here. "Arachne." Soul spat. He instantly regretted it as pain ripped through his body, his neck felt like it was on fire. He writhed on the ground long after it stopped, the pain still resonating within him. "_Speak only when you are spoken to!"_ The familiar voice of Kratos stung the weapon like the collar did. He curled into a ball clutching his still fiery neck as tears gathered in his eyes. "Yes, this is Soul Eater Evans. He is a demon scythe, he was enrolled at the DWMA with an active one star meister, he's never had intercourse before..." Kratos continued telling the witch about him until Arachne broke in. "I know this already. Kratos." Her voice was sugary and soft, but it didn't hide the reprimanding tone. "For eight hundred years my spiders have watched the world change. I've already bought one weapon. Recently too. You arms dealers should know this already." Kratos tilted his head slightly. "My apologies Lady Arachne. This wont happen again. Are you sure you want this one though? He is rather stubborn and hostile, even though we have been able to temper that behavior with tranquilizers.

"Soul." Arachne said softly, shifting her gaze from the dealer to the merchandise. Soul looked up warily. "Yes. I want this weapon." I wouldn't sponsor his capture just to look at him would I?" She smiled gently at the scythe who in turn bared his teeth in a soundless snarl. The witch sighed, and it was as if the world had darkened a little because of it. "Soul," she said gently. "You had better do as you are told otherwise you're going to get electrocuted again. And it will be _more _painful. Now then. Sit down next to me." She patted the empty cushion next to her. Soul struggled to his feet, finding it difficult because of his bonds and immediately stumbled and fell back down. Kratos smirked as he crouched next to the weapon. "One wrong move and you'll find yourself in hell little weapon," he whispered as he cut Soul's hands and feet loose.

Soul got to his feet, fingers flying to his collar, looking for some sort of latch. Not finding any his hands dropped and he eyed the door. Kratos stood between him and freedom. _Damnit. _"Obey Lady Arachne's wishes." The dealer's tone was laced with warning, his right hand creeping towards a remote on his belt. Soul sat down with a huff next to the spider witch. "Good weapon." Lady Arachne smiled. "Now sit on my lap." Soul stared blankly at her. _What? "_No. No way." Arachne's eyes glittered dangerously.

A moment later there was pain. Agony. Soul screamed, he was certain he was dying. How could anyone survive this? It seemed to go on forever. And ever. And ever. Until it stopped. He found himself on the floor. How did he get there? He curled up again, waiting for the ringing in his ears to stop. "Soul." Kratos' familiar voice was cold and dangerous. "That was only stage two of _nine_. You had best behave."

The scythe slowly got up and tottered over to Arachne. He sat sideways on her lap, leaning against her chest, eyes closed and breathing ragged. Arachne ran her pale hand through Soul's snowy hair. "Good boy." She stroked the weapon gently. "How much is he?" She whispered.

Kratos pulled out a small notepad and studied a page. "Well, since he is very rare and an albino besides...how does fifteen thousand sound?" The witch held Soul close to her. "That is fine. I will have Mosquito pay you upon Soul's delivery." She smiled as she entangled her fingers in her weapon's silvery locks. "You belong to me now, my pet."

* * *

One week. Four days. Maka could only imagine the horrors that Soul might be going through. They had found no leads. No hints. No help. No hope.

After that first week she had been forced to go back to school. At gunpoint. Liz had ordered that she stop moping around. "_If you aren't looking for him then you at least have to go to school!" _Maka grumbled. She had put up posters, asked questions, searched for clues. No dice. In desperation she had even put aside her romance novels to read mysteries, searching for the clue that would enable to find her partner. No dice.

_Damnit Soul where the Hell are you?_

* * *

Everything ached. His neck felt stiff and sore. Soul slowly opened his eyes, staring at his blurred surroundings with a half lidded gaze. His hands felt a soft bedspread beneath him and he rubbed it, basking in the comfort. _Maybe this whole thing was just a dream. _Soul paused suddenly. _Wait..._He was in a dimly lit room. The shadows and light contrasting in dramatic arches that were created wherever simple lamps were placed. There was a small dresser to his right, a night table to his left, and a door directly in front of him. The small twin bed he was lying in was against the wall adjacent to the closed door. _Oh. _

The events of the past flooded back to him and his hands darted to his neck. A new collar was there, thin and smooth like glass with rounded edges. A knob of some sort was at the front. _Crap._

The door suddenly opened and Soul looked up, he started to get out of the bed but was met with an almost unbearable dizziness that caused him to fall back upon the dark purple bedspread. "Don't hurt yourself Soul. I can't have my weapon injuring himself on his first day here." Lady Arachne's voice was soft and sweet and made Soul think that it shouldn't belong to someone as evil as her. "I'm not your weapon. _Witch._" Arachne's brow furrowed. "Let me explain something to you." Her voice was cold. "_You_ are my property now. But I know that will not stop you in any way from trying to rebel and escape. That is why that collar is on." Soul's face was blank. He didn't understand. "Look witch, a collar isn't going to-" His protest was cut off by Arachne's icy words.

"_Listen_ to me, there is _another_ weapon that_ I own_ in this manor. Her collar is _exactly the same _as yours. With a little magic I connected them. If you _disobey _me, if you stop acting like the pet you are _supposed to be, t_hen I _will _make you suffer. And because of the collar, _she _will suffer too. I shock you, I shock _her. I hit you. I hit her. _It is the same vice-versa. This is how I keep my property in line. So as long as you keep being docile and obedient, you can save an innocent girl from being hurt."

Soul's face was pale. He had just been effectively blocked in. There was no other way. He wasn't going to let another weapon get hurt because of him. He had also never seen this side of Arachne. What little he had perceived made it appear that Lady Arachne was calm and cool and deceptively sweet. Soul now realized this was only a thin cover for the madness that lied underneath.

He whimpered as he felt soft hands sweep through his hair. Gentle touches on his neck and shoulders. Long fingers brushing his bangs to the side as Arachne leaned forward to kiss his forehead. It was now that Soul realized how truly defenseless he was. And how he could do nothing about it.

* * *

**AN: Yay! I liked this chapter! It was fun to write! :D **

**Soul angst...HOORAY! :D Heh heh...I'm so evil...**

**Anyway if you liked this then feel free to reread, review, favorite, follow, bake brownies, etc.**


	6. Newcomer

**AN: So here we are again! Need I remind you that even though an OC is in this story, I wont have disturbingly long monologue/dialogue/chapters about her. I'm treating her like a normal character. Nothing special. This story is about Soul after all. She and the others are just the side dish. Anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Gee...where have I heard that before...  
**

* * *

"You have to move on." The words were like a punch to Maka's stomach. This was followed by an immediate sense of utter and complete betrayal. _How could Kid say something like this? _She reached out and slapped the shinigami who had just uttered the offending sentence. Death's son took it calmly and without protest. He tried to continue the conversation. "Maka-" Another slap. "_How could you! _You can't just abandon him like that!_ I _can't just abandon him like that! He was your friend and now you just want to _give up on him? _You _JERK!" _Kid had backed up at this point, he was nearly pushed into the wall of Maka's apartment.

"Maka." He said again, trying to cut through the tirade of insults. "Maka!" The distressed girl was silent now, tears running down her cheeks. "I haven't given up on Soul. It's just that Stein asked me to tell you that you need to find yourself a temporary weapon, just until we find Soul." He rubbed his arm. "It's not my decision and, unfortunately it's not yours. I'm sorry."

Maka sniffed. "And I'm sorry for slapping you. Twice. I can't just abandon my partner though." Kid smiled sadly. "And you wont, but you need to get a temporary weapon partner to _help you _find Soul." Maka nodded slowly, "I guess it sort of makes sense, but I don't like it. It makes me feel like I'm cheating on him and I _hate _that feeling.

Kid nodded, "Look Maka, I have to go. Liz and Patty are probably tilting all the picture frames in my room. _Again. _Don't worry though, we'll find him. I'm going out to look for leads later tonight. He left, leaving Maka alone in her apartment. All alone. Well, except for Blair.

* * *

Arachne tweaked the black headband on Soul's head, before turning him to face her.

"Now Soul," she said in a warm tone as she helped him pull on his black jacket and repositioned his headband for the third time. "I have some other rules that I expect you to follow while you are here." She let Soul examine himself in the tall mirror that hung on the wall. "First, you must always obey me. Second, I want you to address me as Mother, My Lady, or Mistress Arachne. Third, if I am in _any _danger with or without my knowing, I want you to protect me."

Soul bit his lip, he was starting to wish that he had taken the Little Demon's offer, but that window of opportunity had disappeared when Arachne had first placed his collar on. Speaking of which, his Mistress was fingering his collar gently, she touched the knob which Soul had found to be an ornate spider and her grin widened. "Well, I guess that about covers it, any tries to escape will result in punishment, disobedience will cause the same. Now run along, I would expect you are interested to meet your other companion."

Soul was finally allowed outside his small room. He wandered through the halls, noting the lack of windows and the over abundance of spider themed decor. He wondered how long he would be here. Heck, Soul wondered how long he'd _been _here. He hated the fact that there was nothing he could do about his situation. After a while, absorbed in his thoughts, he wandered into a sitting room. A somber grand piano stood to one side next to the first, albeit small, window he had seen. The rest of the room was occupied by a few stately love seats and sofas.

He sat on the piano bench and sighed as he lifted the piano cover and ran his hands over the black and white keys.

"Do you play?" The question startled him and he turned to the direction of the sound, standing up.

A girl sat on a small love seat in one of the darker corners of the room. Her skin was pale and was sharply contrasted by her long, straight black hair. A mysterious air hung about the girl and was only accented by piercing violet eyes and a lone silver streak in her otherwise dark locks. She wore a pair of black jeans and a purple tank with a cropped black button up jacket.

"Well, do you?" She asked again. "I'm Luna by the way, what's yours?" Soul's jaw went slack for a moment, _my name..."_Soul." He said shortly. Luna tilted her head. "So you're stuck here too?" Soul followed her gaze to his collar looking up to see her sporting her own matching choker, just like his. _Oh. _"Yeah."

"What weapon are you?"

"A scythe. You?"

"War Axe...You never answered my first question."

"I don't play anymore."

Luna touched her collar briefly before walking to the piano. "Neither did I. But you can get awfully bored just reading books." She gestured towards the place she had first appeared, where the edge of a bookshelf could barely be seen in the dark. Soul grimaced. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know, weeks, months. It doesn't matter after a while. Were you captured by the arm dealers too?"

"Yeah."

It was Luna's turn to grimace. "Ouch."

Soul sat back down. "Ugh. Did you have a meister too?" Luna's sighed. "No. I was going to find one, cause I was moving to this place called Death City. It's in Nevada. Anyway it's got a great academy apparently, don't know if I'll ever go now though."

Soul pulled at the sleeve of his jacket. "Yeah, I'm from there."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Wow! Did you have a meister?" Soul swallowed. It hurt. _Maka. _"Yes." He said forlornly. "Can we just drop it though?" After a moment Luna nodded, she looked stricken "Oh, sorry, o-of course."

"Soul!" Arachne's voice rang through the room causing both weapons to jump to their feet. Soul quickly ran to the seemingly open window and thrust his hand forward only to be met by something hard and cold. Running his hand across the surface his brow furrowed. _What the heck? Invisible bars? Stupid magic._

_"_Soul!" Arachne was closer now and the scythe dashed back around the grand piano to stand next to Luna as the door opened and the witch slipped in. "Oh, there you are. What do you think of the house?" Soul bit back the curses he had in mind. "It's very nice. Mistress." Arachne suddenly closed the space between him, she suddenly reached forward and gripped a handful of Soul's hair. Menacing replacing kindly. She jerked him forward and up. _Hard. _Soul gasped in pain, tears unwillingly gathering. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Luna gripping her head, obviously in pain.

"You're hurting her Soul. I told you to obey my rules, it's Mistress _Arachne. _Not just _Mistress._" Soul clawed at her hand in a desperate attempt to free himself. Arachne only yanked him higher, so his feet barely touched the floor, showing unusual strength for a dainty woman. A pounding head ache started somewhere in the back of his head, causing him still more discomfort.

"Stop." He whimpered. "Please." The spider witch did not release him. "Call me Mother." Soul pressed his lips together. She _was not_ his mother. Arachne pulled him higher still. His bare feet no longer touched the floor. "_Call. Me. Mother." _Luna released a small cry in the background and Soul broke.

"Please, release me. Mother." It was a sad whisper, signaling the end to what little freedom he had left. "_Louder!" _"Please! Mother please!" Soul cried out, pain making his voice sound one octave higher. Arachne unceremoniously dropped him and he fell to the ground next to Luna, clutching his head in a crumpled heap. "Good scythe. Now I want you _both _address me as "Mother" for the rest of the day. Luna, play something on the piano while I tend to Soul."

The war axe staggered to her feet and stumbled to the piano. Arachne crouched next to Soul. "Come here, sit on my lap." She sat on the love seat nearest the grand and beckoned to him. A piano melody started, soft and mysterious as the pained scythe found himself sitting on a witch's lap for the second time in his life.

Soul sighed as Arachne's hands ran through his spiked white hair. She caressed him gently, entangling fingers in his snowy mane, tugging softly. The music continued, rising and falling from light hearted to dark and somber. His "Mother" continued to pet him, softly murmuring in his ear. "You're _my_ weapon, _mine alone._ I _wont_ let anyone take you. Hush now. _Sleep_. You're my weapon and I'll keep you _forever._"

Soul whimpered as he felt himself actually relaxing. He curled into his Mistress and let himself get lost in the moment. Soft hands pulled his head back as Arachne planted a warm kiss below the smooth collar that showed her ownership over the boy. And Soul knew he hated this. Having to be treated like a defenseless prized _cat._ He may be unwillingly enjoying this, he may be vulnerable, but the fact that he could do _nothing _angered him the most.

The spider witch was wearing a genuine smile now, seeing her two weapons obedient and compliant. "Soul, Luna, say that you love me." The command was simple but the dark undertones were unmistakable. Luna paused from her playing and Soul could see her breath hitch for a moment, chest rising and falling to control her unspoken anger. "I love you Mother." She said calmly, haven apparently gotten her emotions under control. Arachne nodded in approval.

Soul felt the fingers in his hair tighten slightly. "Soul, my pet. I know you are tired. Just say that you love me." She planted another kiss on the back of Soul's neck. He could feel Luna's gaze turned towards him and he glanced up, seeing her staring at him, expression unreadable.

"I love you Mother." Arachne's grin widened. _He was hers._

* * *

**AN: So there you have it! If you liked it feel free to favorite, review, subscribe. Whatever. I know this chapter is short but I couldn't resist ending it at just the right time. *Yawns* I'm so tireeed... Anyway. Thanks for reading and...next time on...this story.**

**Next chapter Death the Kid goes undercover! Hooray!**

**BYEEE! :D**


	7. Snooping

**AN: Well this is long overdue. Sorry. I was caught up in volunteering and summer stuff. :3**

**Anyway. Here it is! Probably will come back to re edit the finer points of this chapter. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I just saw the latest chapter of the SE manga. Now I have to wait another month. Any moment now I'm just going to break down. DANG IT!  
No. I don't own Soul Eater. If I did I would fire the person responsible for such a cliffhanger. D:**

* * *

Death City had an extensive amount of sewers, they were like a labyrinth deep below the ground and far away from the sun. It was here that the roughest taverns could be found. The most outrageous night clubs. The black market.

And it was here that Death the Kid had decided to go. The particular bar that he had chosen was hewn out of the slimy wall and was alive with light and sounds. Kid rode his skateboard, which hovered above the sewage ridden tunnel. He had chosen to leave Liz and Patty behind because...well, they had been sleeping and he hadn't wanted to wake them. No, actually he didn't know know why he hadn't brought them. And now he was alone and regretful as he got off of Beezlebub to land right on the doorstep of "Mink's Tavern." How original. Kid steeled himself for the asymmetrical filth he was sure to see and stepped in. _This is for Soul. And Maka._

Mingling, talking, wandering. Kid heard nothing about kidnappings or weapons. He pulled the hood he was wearing farther over his head, hiding the dreadful white streaks. The shinigami finally sat down next at the bar next to two burly guys. The bartender looked at him. "What can I get you?" His voice was gruff. The shinigami's son rebuked himself for what he was about to say but from what he had been able to glean through his undercover work there seemed to be an underground market for buying and selling weapons. "I'm wondering if you know where I can buy a weapon. A living one." The bartender's expression became a little more rigid. "We don't sell those here." He walked away stiffly and Kid felt a touch on his shoulder.

"Why do you want one?" One of the burly men towered above him. "I just want one. I'm willing to pay. A lot." The man smiled. "Those are the magic words. Come with me." He gestured towards the door.

* * *

Kid mentally cringed as he stood on the dirty sewer ground outside the tavern. He reminded himself that he was going to have to burn this suit after he got back. The man in front of him crossed his arms. "What's the deal, here? Are you a private buyer?" Kid fumbled for a response. "Yes, I heard about a certain capture in Death City." The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Which one? We got a dagger and a scythe." Kid's heart leapt, _Soul! _"The scythe." He said, still trying to remain calm. The man sighed. "Too late then, we don't have him, because he was a scythe, those are very rare if you don't know. We sold him off to a private buyer. Damn kid was in a daze." _Oh no._

"What was his condition when he was sold may I ask?"

The man smirked, "What's it to you? Seems to me that you're getting a little nosey for a private buyer." Kid wordlessly pulled out a few hundred dollar bills. The man snatched them from his hand and cleared his throat. "As I said, he was in a daze, he was a feisty one too, but after a little electrical treatment, some tranquilizers and mental workouts, we managed to push that down a little. The shinigami's hands clenched but he forced himself to swallow his anger. _They are so going to pay for this._

"Who was he sold to?"

"We're not allowed to discuss that."

Kid pulled out a few more hundred dollar bills. Good thing he brought extra.

"How about now?"

The man licked his lips. "It was a witch." He said, reaching forwards and taking the bills. "We sold him to a witch."

Kid's eyes widened. _What would a witch want with Soul? _

"Her _name."_

_"_Arachne. Lady Arachne."

Kid's heart sank. _Oh no._

* * *

Soul lay on a blue and black couch. He had another headache and it threatened to split his head open. Luna sat on the floor next to the couch, having to bear the same headache. "I just want to go home." Soul said softly. Luna looked up at him. "So do I."

"Or at least outside." Soul continued. "I'm sick of being indoors. Luna yawned. "Do you even know where we are? I asked "_Mother_" and I found out we're in this place called "Baba Yaga's Castle." But the thing is. Arachne did this magic spell thing and caused this manor to be created in a mirror. So technically there is no outside. We're stuck in a mirror. I don't really get how it works but...it does."

Soul thought about that for a moment, one hand snaking up to clutch his aching head. "I hate her." It was a small whisper. "And yet I end up liking what she does to me. I hate it." _I hate me. _He groaned. _It's so boring here! _Heck, he was even thinking of reading_. Reading! _If only Maka were here.

Luna stood up. "Hey, don't hate on yourself. I did that for a while too but it wasn't fun to wallow. You have to get busy. Come on, the piano is right there. We can just play one song. Please?" Soul stared at the axe as she walked over to the instrument. She sat at the bench and pressed a few keys, creating a harmonious chord. The white haired boy rolled off of the couch and got to his feet. He sat next to Luna and stared at the black and white stripes before him. It had been a while.

He launched into a dark melody before he had time to think about his actions. Luna stared at him for a moment before adding in her own lighter melodies on the higher end of the piano. The song interwove in itself, dark tones and soulful chimes. They played for a while.

Until they stopped.

The two weapons heard soft clapping and whirled around to see Arachne. She was seated cross legged on the sofa. "Luna, leave. Soul, you stay." Luna glanced at Soul before ducking her head. "Yes My Lady." She left the room.

"Soul. Sit." She patted her lap and Soul jerked forward for a moment. _How could I be reduced to this? _He fingered his choker and sighed. "Yes My Lady." He settled himself into her arms, feeling more helpless than ever as she ran her hands through his hair. _What is with this damn woman and my hair? _

He resisted the urge to push her away and instead leaned into her and closed his eyes, relaxing into her. She caressed him gently and he found himself drifting off to sleep before he could stop himself.

_Maka...I'm sorry..._

* * *

**And there you go. Please rate and review. Thanks!**_  
_


End file.
